Just Another Cop Story
by Bakutiku
Summary: Four people to assasinate a man. Four people to stop them. And three to get rid of them all. [NejiTen][ShikaIno] with hints of [SasuSaku]& [KibaHina]
1. The Beginning

**Disclamer:** No, I do not own Naruto, thank you for asking.

**Summary:** When a clue links a series of crime together, it puts both the criminals and the agents into danger. [NejixTenten][ShikamaruxIno] [SasukexSakura] and maybe a little of [KibaxHinata] if I feel like it.

-

"Six crimes in a row. Six crimes in 3 days. That means 2 crimes a day on average, ranging from robbery to arson to murder. And you are telling me that even our best agents were not able to find any leads as to who did this? Are you trying to make me a laughingstock of the entire city? Who are we kidding, six crimes in three days! We have proof that they're all done by the same people too!" he roared. Orochimaru has been yelling for ten minutes now, and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. "And now you are telling me that four mere criminals knocked out our whole investigation squad? I'm telling both of you, if your squads combined can't catch those who are responsible for the series of bad things, your jobs are on the line. I'm giving you seven days. Out of my office, now!" Orochimaru turned red from yelling so much.

Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru walked out of Orochimaru's office frowning. Both of them, being the leaders of two of the best police squads in Hong Kong, were deeply humiliated, perhaps even scarred for life.

"Bad things indeed." scoffed Hyuuga Neji.

Shikamaru mused, "Seven days or we're fired... he drives a hard bargain. My squad... four people. Your squad... four people. We'll also need the dogs... and their trainer and handler, Kiba... one person. And how about that new guy? The one that came from Japan? We'll need his help too, I heard he was pretty smart... so all together we'll have a team of 10 people, plus two dogs. I don't think the baddies could knock us all out. I mean, yah, the investigation squad only has three people!"

"He's holding the coffee incident against us. You know, when you 'accidently' filled the coffee pot with rat droppings. For an April Fool's joke in May." complained Neji.

"It was funny, you have to admit it. The hospital staff got a nice laugh over it as well. So, we better tell our 'team' about our little mission. Not to mention grovel for Kiba's help." Shikamaru replied.

"Don't forget we actually have to tell the new guy that he's in on it"

-

Far away, in a luxurious hotel room, the criminals toasted each other's success.

"Good luck to those poor slobs who are trying to catch us."

"Yes, they'll need it."

"Is everything ready for the next mission?"

"Not so loudly please, anyone could have heard that."

"Yes, everything is ready."

"Good, I've contacted our weapons source too."

"What are we going for?"

"The police chief's throat."

"Haha... funny one. No, seriously."

"Seriously. Assasination."

"Are we really up for it?"

"I hope so..."

"Of course we are up for it!"

"Without a doubt."

"We should be careful though."

"Oh, stop worrying."

"Those police are too stupid to find us out."

"I've been doing some research, the people who will probably be coming after us... they're all men."

"Names?"

"I could only find the name of the captains of the squad."

"And they are...?"

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru."

"Again; poor slobs."

"Well, if they get in our way, we will have to feel sorry for them indeed."

Their laughter could be heard in the hallway.

-

Nara Shikamaru poked his head inside Neji's office.

"I've asked Kiba and the new guy, Sasuke, for their assistance on this case, and both of them has agreed to help. We're going to be hitting the bar soon, join in?"

Neji looked up from his computer screen and grunted.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Is your whole squad going?"

"No, just me."

"Alright, I'll be out in five. Wait outside the station."

-

Two pairs of eyes watched the entrance of the police station from the 3rd floor of a nearby building.

-

End of first chapter.

A/N: Yay! New story! Hopefully, it will go better than all of my others... I mean, this chapter has 500 or so words! Let's marvel at that fact...


	2. Newcomers

**Disclaimer:** Let's admit it; none of us will own Naruto, it belongs to ... whoever created it. So, no, I do not own Naruto.

Hahaha... second chappie! Sorry I took so long to update, I had to brainstorm for several days... heh. Anyways, this continues right from the last chapter... so it's at night. Whoa... my chapters are getting a bit longer... amazing.

-

The surly recepionist looked up at the girl in front of her and grunted, looking back down.

"What do you want, girl? It's late."

The girl gulped and fiddled with her hair and handed the woman her registration papers.

"I- I'm here for my new j-job. I'm s-supposed to be Mister Orochimaru's n-new secretary."

The receptionist gave the girl a second look. Pale skin, short blue-ish hair, and the strangest of all; pupil-less white eyes. She wore a pinstripe suit. Giving another grunt, this time in approval, the receptionist got up, not bothering to look at the papers that were handed to her.

"Follow me... Ms...?"

"Call me Hinata, Ma'am."

"Alright, follow me, Hinata."

-

Hyuuga Neji stacked his papers together, and got up, ready to leave. As he was grabbing his coat, he noticed a girl sitting on a desk outside of Orochimaru's office... he grimaced when he saw her face. 'Damn... stupid little girl. What does she think she's doing here?'

Neji shook his head in disgust and left quickly, before she could recognize him.

-

In a dark apartment near the police station, a cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"I'm in... the receptionist didn't even look at our papers. And check out the way I had to talk here; H-hello Sir. Pleased to m-meet you. I had such a laugh doing it. No one would even be suspicious of the p-poor s-stuttering secretary." [A/N: Haha.. sounds familiar? Okay, no more a/n's...]

"Good work, Hinata... open the channels for another one of us to join the police squad, as secretary, or whatever is available. Not that we don't trust you, but two is always better."

"Don't worry... who are you thinking of sending in? I have to tell them what personalities their new employee has..."

"Either our beautiful Forehead girl- oww! Oww!" The speaker seemed to be attacked.

"Is everything all right there?" crackled the voice on the other end.

A new voice took over the phone. "Yes, everything is alright. What our dear friend meant was, we will either send me, or ... the Pig."

-

Hinata put the phone down as she heard people arguing on the other end.

"Why don't they just send the other?" she sighed.

-

"Slow enough, Hyuuga." complained Kiba. "We've been waiting forever. This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's from Japan."

Sasuke glanced at this... Hyuuga. 'What a stiff...', he thought. He met Neji's eyes, and gave him a pitying smile.

Neji returned the glance... 'What a stiff. Such a fake smile. Oh, look, I'm Sasuke, I think I'm so hot.' he thought mockingly.

"Pleased to meet you... Uchiha." he grunted.

"Likewise." Sasuke grimaced.

-

Back in that dark apartment...

"Sakura, you've been looking into those binoculars forever... don't you think that we should get a chance too?" complained her companion. "Sakura?" she looked at friend.

Sakura was drooling.

Sighing deeply, Ino wrenched the binoculars out of Sakura's vice-like grip.

"Really, what are you looking at? There is just the regular bunch of police slobs who alwa- ooh. He is so... so..."

"So hot, so sexy, so handsome, so god-like?" Sakura suggested helpfully.

"Yes... just so. It makes our little game so much more fun too..."

"Ino-pig, you have such a sick mind."

"As if that wasn't what you were thinking, you hypocrite."

"Oh yah?"

The phone rang, interrupting their little arguement. Sakura ran to get it.

"Hello. Cherry speaking."

The voice on the other end replied, "Cut the crap, it's me. Sakura, look out the window. Are the police still there?"

"Alright... hold on. Ino, are the police still there?" she yelled.

Ino peered out the window, and answered, "They're walking towards the pub across the street."

"Ino says that they're walking to the pub across the street."

The person paused, and said "Okay, I'll meet them there. Can you get Ino to come too? I can use another person."

"Aww, can't I come too?"

"Sakura, we need you up here. Besides... keep in touch with Hinata."

"Alright... she'll be down in five." she replied and hung up. "Ino-pig, you have been invited to go down and seduce several policemen with your wonderful body and talking skills."

Ino laughed, and headed towards the door.

"Sakura... what are we ever going to do with you."

-

**End of second chapter.**

Hahahaha... writers block. Anyways, I'm going to try to do a chapter a day... haha... funny joke. Anyways... yah. Hope you liked that, review and rant. Yah, it's really slow-paced, my chapters are short... whatever.


	3. Fools will Pay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (I can't seem to say this in an interesting, funny way...)

Okay, I have a new Editor in Chief, Neko-chan... yes. Thank you, my good pally. Oh yes, and... no, Tenten and Ino are NOT hookers... just to answer some questions she is wreaking havoc with my hyphens... therefore they are replaced with lines. Yup. Have some line-ful fun.

* * *

The officers sat down around a small coffee table, and ordered their beer. It's a guy thing, drinking beer. Even if they hate it, even if it tastes like pitch, they must act all buff and chug it down, resulting in them becoming hideously, pure dead, drunk. They'll probably end up in some hotel room with a girl they don't even know... happens to most men, police or not... when they are drunk. Then the prostitute blackmails this man if he is of a respectable crowd. Always. It's a tradition. And as a bonus, the poor suckers get a huge hangover.

'And now, we are going to entertain that little idea to get what we want. Sounds good...'

She smiled, fiddling with the hem of her denim skirt, and looked over to Ino. The blonde was just finishing up her make-up, and as much as Tenten hated to admit it, Ino looked very pretty. Not just pretty... confident. Maybe because she was comfortable wearing skirts and tank tops... and such articles of clothing that do not cover as much skin as they should. Tenten usually wore jeans, sweaters, and the odd dress pants.

As if she had read her friend's thoughts, Ino smiled at Tenten, "You don't look bad yourself. Ready?"

Tenten gave the mirror on the wall one last glance, and sighed. It was obviously been a mistake taking her hair out of their usual buns, it was all wavy and out of control.

"Just wait a moment, Ino. I have to do something about my hair." she said as she took some bobby pins out of her handbag. Pinning the hair that kept getting into her eyes to the side and looking at the mirror again, Tenten grimaced.

Ino frowned in annoyance, and gently towed her away from the mirror, towards a small table close to where Neji and crew were.

"Leave your bloody hair alone, it's fine. Now come on, you're spending so much time in Vanity Land that we might not have enough time for our real purpose for coming here." she growled. "Sit and watch them."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's lip curled up in disgust. For policemen- such top notch policemen like him, to come to pubs like these. There were all kinds of riff-raff here. Drug dealers, prostitues, all kinds of people. And it's not like they're on investigation either; these Chinese policemen are just here to grab some drinks. To, as they put it so vaguely, hang out.

Shikamaru smirked as he saw Sasuke's reaction. He motioned the Japanese man to come closer, and said in a hushed voice,

"I know what you're thinking... but you should realize, by coming here often, these type of people are used to having us around. They trust us ... to a limit. And when an investigation leads here, we can snoop around without suspicion. And you can meet all sorts of... seedy characters here. They can... prove important and useful at times."

Sasuke nodded surly. That made sense.

* * *

After several rounds of alchohol, Kiba was pretty much drunk to the max. Half of the people in the bar cleared out when he started singing his own version of "Aggadoo". More people left when he started to strip down to his boxers. The ones who didn't get up and go continued their drinks with shifty eyes, occasionally twitching when they heard something strange coming from the policemen's tables. But when Kiba came over to each and everyone of the poor souls to say "Cheers!", most of them ran out. Never have they been in a bar with such a freak. And never again will they come to this place. This place of freaks who sing Aggadoo in their happy face boxer shorts.

* * *

Ino and Tenten stayed seated during the whole drunken frenzy, watching as one by one, the alchoholics got chased out of the pub. It was almost amusing.

Tenten sighed, and looked at her watch. 12:43 A.M. They have been sitting there for three hours... and the bar closes at one. 'Why don't they just leave already?' She turned away from Ino to see the state of the drunks. 'They are... ordering more beer? Argh...' Tenten turned back and murmured to Ino,

"They're ordering more beer, should we go to the plan now, or just keep watching?"

"Well, we should wait until the two others, the dog trainer and the... handsomer one leave the two captains." she replied, stiffling a yawn.

"And how long do you suppose we'll have to wait for that? What if they don't leave the captains?"

Ino took out her cell phone, and answered "Then we call in for reinforcements, of course."

* * *

"My beautiful Sakura-chan, please, give me a chance! Let's go out to lunch tomorrow, or if you're busy -" squeaked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's almost one in the morning, shut up, go away!" Sakura croaked, before slamming down the phone. She groaned, and trudged back to her room... when the phone rang again.

"Okay, listen to me. If you phone me once more, I swear I will rip your arm off-! Oh... oh, I'm sorry Ino. Yah... Lee again, we should seriously get Tenten to talk to him... what?! Right now? It's so late! Are you insane? Wait... so you're saying the hottie guy is there? Well, that changes it all. What should I wear? What do you mean by 'think preppy, yet slutty'? Hmm... get Hinata as well... yah. Okay, see you there."

* * *

Hinata and Sakura showed up outside the bar ten minutes later. Ino and Tenten were already outside, waiting for them.

"What do we do now?" Sakura frowned slightly.

"Well, since they're drunk, we should seperate them. It's easier that way. Okay, Hinata, I think you can handle the drunken man... Kiba, I think that was his name." instructed Ino.

Hinata pouted a bit. "Why the drunk man?"

"Because you're professional, dear. That's why. Sakura will take the Japanese guy... Sasuke. That leaves the captains, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. Well, I'm no good with people who don't smile, I'll take the lazy one, Shikamaru. Leaving Tenten with Neji. Any problems?"

Tenten smiled and shook her head. "Sakura doesn't seem too unhappy."

"No, in fact, I'm very pleased," laughed Sakura. "But what do we do after we have gotten them apart?"

"Well, our best bet would be to take them to a hotel, and tie them to a chair. With them out of the way, our mission will be way easier." Hinata grinned.

"Hinata, as evil as you are, it is correct. Remember to give them food though. Oh... are the policemen prepared to accept another assistant into the station?" replied Tenten.

"Yes... I was thinking that Ino will fit well."

"Fabby... look, targets are coming out. Break, team!" concluded Ino.

* * *

And here we end the chapter. My long...long chapter. Okay, long to ME. The next chappie will be up... in several days. Thank you, all my reviewers! (Ayame-chan... heh sorry for the misunderstanding) 


	4. On with the Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (erlack, and to think, I'll be saying this for the next... 15 or so chapters. Yah, 15 chapters. My story is really slow paced... yah.)

Lots of hugs and cookies for my reviewers (at this time of writing, all 12 of you! hahaha...) , and Scylla gets a big muffin for picking up the lead XP.

Also lots of thanks to the few of my friends I showed this fic to... for not laughing at me... heh. I'm such a freak, you're all brave for putting up with me.

Note: I don't know much about police... so if things are slightly weird, sorry.

Oh yes; I have never been drunk, so I don't know if you really DO see purple hippos. And no, Kiba is NOT stoned... just drunk.

(Hyphens aren't showing up, lines instead. Line-ful fun!)

* * *

Kiba followed his friends out of the bar, while dancing wildly with the purple hippos.The next thing he knew, he wasn't with his friends anymore. Instead, a girl had attached herself onto his arm. She looked up at him with huge, freaky, pupil-less white eyes. 

"Kiba-kun... let's go somewhere else." Kiba heard her say.

"Wait, the hippos are in the way. Whoa, they called in the rhinos as well. If you ask them to move, then we can go somewhere else." he replied in slurred speech.

"Hurry up, Kiba-kun. See, the hippos moved aside."

'Before my stupid cousin sees me...' she thought.

* * *

Sakura watched as Hinata led Kiba away. That policeman... he must be pretty drunk. Kiba was following Hinata like a dog on a leash. Then again, Hinata could charm anyone. 

'Well, it's my turn now. Watch and weep, Ino-pig.'

Sakura pasted on a sweet, innocent smile, and strolled over to Sasuke and group. Pretending to trip on the sidewalk crack, she fell right into Sasuke's arms.

'So what if I break my mother's back?' she pondered.

Sasuke looked down at the girl who had walked right into him. She looked... familiar... but in his drunken-ness, he wasn't able to quite remember where he had seen her before.

"Miss, you can let go of me now." he muttered, trying to push her away.

Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"And what if I don't?" she hissed, all traces sweetness disappearing.

* * *

Ino shook her head disappointedly, and turned to Tenten. 

"Forehead girl is approaching this all wrong... she's showing her real self too soon."

"No kidding, that's going to sting tomorrow..."

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru stared as the pink haired girl dragged away their Japanese comrade. 

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru asked, "Should we do anything to stop her?"

"No, Uchiha is starting to irritate me." was Neji's reply.

* * *

'Cameras, action!' 

Ino let out a high pitched, girly giggle, and sprang next to Shikamaru. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she giggled another deafening giggle.

"Shika sweetie, you still owe me a favour." she squealed.

Giving Ino a weird look, Shikamaru desperately tried to pry her arms off his waist, failing miserably.

"Look, I don't know you. Stop...holding...onto...me! Neji! Help me! Get her off!" he squeaked.

Ino laughed again, and put her index finger on his lips. "Be quiet, people might get suspicious."

"They have a damn right to be! Who are you? Ack, get off me! Neji...Neji?"

But Neji was nowhere to be seen.

'Why isn't he drunk?' Ino thought frantically.'I can't force him to come with me... it's obvious, he's strong.'

She turned around and glared at Shikamaru. "Shut up, come with me, and you'll see your friends alive again. If you don't... well, good luck ever finding their bodies."

He hesitated.

"Coming or not?" the blonde haired girl snapped.

"Coming."

'She's just a girl. How hard can a girl be to handle?' thought Shikamaru confidently.

* * *

While Shikamaru was calling for him... Neji was cornered into a dead ended alley. Another girl had just sort of... herded him in there. He took a closer look at her. 'Wasn't she in the pub...? But... she was wearing a skirt, wasn't she?' If she had, she wasn't now. Instead of a short denim skirt, she was wearing large, baggy khakis. 

Tenten grinned. This was easier than she had thought. And the fact that she had changed into her pants made her feel more comfortable. Hyuuga looked so daft, it was amazing he could be the head of a whole squad. She took out a dagger from her pocket, and let the moonlight shine onto the blade.

"Well, it goes like this. I have a very sharp object in my hand. A very, very sharp object. And in case you don't know, sharp objects are usually very dangerous. And this one is. If you don't do what I want, it might accidently slip out of my hand, and lodge itself into some part of your body, mainly in the chestal region, where you will bleed a lot. And that would be very unfortunate. So do what I say. Understood? Or are there any questions about it?"

Neji stared at her. 'What does she think I am, stupid? She must think I'm drunk to even try to pull off something like this. Or maybe I should just play along.'

He widened his eyes, and nodded. 'Come closer... come closer.'

She smiled again. "Alright. What I want you to do is follow me. Simple, right? But I have to make sure that you're not going to try and make a break for it."

'Take the bait... take the bait... come on, I should be close enough.' she thought. Tenten hadn't confided the rest of the group with this plan, she was sure they would object... there were too many risks. But he was clearly not drunk.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures... or something like that. Okay, he's moving.' she took a final step, inhaled deeply, and closing her eyes, braced herself.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura got their victims to the hotel without incident. Hinata just lead on... and Sakura just dragged on. Both checked in at different hotels, and successfully tied the poor policemen to a chair. They had even gagged and blindfolded them. From two different parts of the city, they both sighed, and flopped onto the bed, ready for a nice rest.

* * *

In yet another hotel, in yet another part of the city, Ino was having a hard time convincing Shikamaru to tie a blindfold on himself and sit in the chair, with her beside him holding a long piece of rope. 

"Really, tell me one good reason why I should."

"I'll pay with my life if I don't complete this mission, please cooperate, Nara Shikamaru. I promise, I won't kill you." she pleaded.

"No."

"Please....?"

"No."

Ino sighed, and did puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Shikamaru shook his head in annoyance and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard little sobs coming from behind him. Shikamaru shut the door, and turned around.

"Shut up, will you? People might thing I was beating you."

That encouraged Ino to cry even more.

"Please let me tie you up, they really might kill me!" she wailed between sobs.

There was a knock on the door.

"Nothing wrong in there?"

"No sir, my friend tripped and fell." called Shikamaru.

"Alright." They could hear the footsteps leading away from their room.

Shikamaru sat on the chair, and put on the blindfold.

"There, happy? Be quiet and tie me up before my common sense kicks in."

* * *

End of Chapter 4. 

My chapters are getting nice and long... heh. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh... several things to say:

1. My story is going to center around Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino. There still will be the others, but it will mainly be about the ones I mentioned. I might introduce Naruto, I may not. But Lee is definitely staying... I lurve his character very much.

2. If I introduce Naruto and Kakashi, what roles can they play? Ideas appreciated... and don't worry, I'll give you credit if I use your suggestion.

Bakutiku over and out.


	5. Unexpected Detours

Disclaimer: Copy and paste x1000... I do not own Naruto. If I did... well, it wouldn't be called Naruto. It would be called... Neji. XD Anyways... don't mind my insanity...

"Thank you"'s to animeEvivvErz, Magicians of Yami, Cuito, and AnimeFreakPerson for coming back and reading my chapters! And big hugs to Rekino and Chibihatsuharu for coming and reviewing.

Another note: I'm not too good at describing things. Especially scenes when people spit out blood due to injury. But hey, you'll know what I was talking about, right?

ooooooo

The girl had come just close enough.

'Now or never.'

ooooooo

When Neji's palm connected with her gut region, she saw stars and chickens. Then the pain hit her. It hurt like nothing else, a broken arm times a hundred. She kneeled down onto the cement sidewalk and spat out blood. Then she went unconscious, sprawled across the pavement, still holding her dagger.

Tenten's last thought was 'Great, I am going to die.'

ooooooo

Neji bent down, and took the sharp, dangerous object out of her hand. He shook his head, and checked her pockets as well for more weapons. He wasn't disappointed, there were six throwing stars, two more daggers, and eight weird, sharp objects that looked like spearheads with a handle, and a packet of three smoke bombs.

'So, this is what would've happened if I didn't strike first.' he smirked, amused. Neji pocketed the arsenal, and turned, walking towards the police station. He groaned, and walked back.

'Stupid conscience... I should just leave her here.' Neji thought as he picked up Tenten and tucked her underneath his arm. 'I will positively die if anyone sees me. Now...what do I do with her?'

ooooooo

Kiba woke with a start...and a terrible headache. He couldn't seem to be see anything...

'Blindfolded!' he thought frantically. He tested his arms and legs. 'And tied up!' He tried to demand what was going on... to find that there was a piece of cloth in his mouth.

'Blindfolded, tied up, and gagged! With a hangover!' he concluded angrily. Kiba squirmed around, trying to loosen his bonds while murmuring curses. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him, only to be slapped hard across the face.

"Stop moving and shut up, will you? It's two in the morning, I'm trying to get some shut eye here!"screeched the hoarse voice in front of him.

Kiba muttered something unintelligible, and his captor wrenched the gag out of his mouth.

"Who are you, why am I tied up? Where are my comrades? How am I going to get to work? When are you going to let me go? Are you going to give me food? More importantly, are you going to feed my dogs?" he spluttered.

Hinata slapped him again, harder.

"I don't give a rat's ass about anything you've asked! Now shut up before I drown you in the tub." she snapped, shoving the cloth back into his mouth.

Kiba whimpered, and kept quiet for the rest of the night. Who knew if she would actually do that, women are so unpredictable.

ooooooo

Sasuke too, woke up at the unearthly time of two in the morning. Not because of his headache that he had acquired from drinking so much beer, but because of the fact that there was someone pinching his cheeks. [a/n: Face cheeks, you sickos!] Too bad he was blindfolded, tied up, and gagged, or he would be kicking arse already. Sasuke growled slightly, only to have the cheek pincher giggle madly and tweak his nose.

'Help... I'm stuck here with a psychopath...' weeped Sasuke.

Sakura laughed again and played with his hair. "Did anyone tell you that you had beautiful hair? What kind of shampoo do you use?" she started braiding the back part of his hair and continued, "Really, you should have stayed in Japan, bet the Japanese girls loved you. But if you never came, I would have never met you, so maybe it's a good thing."

Sasuke groaned inwardly as Sakura rambled on. He will shave off all of his hair if he gets out alive. His head hurt when he thought... it felt like there were two angry weasels in there trying to get out... and listening to his captor's chatter didn't help.

"-Really, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm so lucky that I got assigned to you. I mean, I would have hated to have to be assigned to that weird drunk guy. That would have sucked. I mean, he was so weird! I think we'll have fun together, Uchiha Sasuke. Really!" she babbled on.

'Shut up before my head explodes. Mighty fine I'll look then. Just kill me now.' he snarled to himself as Sakura continued to play with is hair.

"I know, you probably hate me for tying you up, blindfolding you, and gagging you. You probably have many things to say, but this is all according to the Plan. When we are done, we will have lots of fun, and be able to free you. But until then, you'll just have to deal with this, alright? Oh... you probably have a huge hangover as well... I'll get you some painkillers..."

He rolled his eyes in the blindfold while Sakura tramped off. Finally, she has taken a clue. Moments later, she came back, removed his gag, and before he could say anything, poured some water into his mouth, then popped in a pill.

Swallowing the painkiller, was about to complain some more... when his captor put the the gag back into his mouth. His swears were muffled.

Sakura patted his head. "Good boy."

ooooooo

Somewhere in Hong Kong, a well known stalker wasn't having any luck. He hung up his phone for the sixteenth time.

"Sakura-chan, my beautiful Sakura-chan! Where are you tonight?" wailed Lee.

ooooooo

Shikamaru frowned, or tried to, with his gag lodged firmly in his mouth, it was kind of hard to. His 'roomate' snored. Snored very loudly. He shifted around the chair, trying to get comfortable.

'I should have drank more beer... then I wouldn't have had to listen to her.'

ooooooo

Tenten woke up on a couch. A lumpy, uncomfortable, leather couch. Leather was made of animal skin. Making this connection, she gave out a muted dismayed howl and made an attempt to leap off of the sofa. She failed miserably to get off the animal-made item on two feet, resulting in crashing towards the hard wooden floor.

"Oww..." she mumbled feebly. Tenten tried to get up, but the pain in her stomache and gut area made it impossible to even move without a blinding bolt of "Ouch".

'Great...my face is mashed into wooden floor. Makes my day.' Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She looked up with great effort, to see Hyuuga Neji at the doorway.

'Door... wait, that means I'm in a room... room... apartment. Who's?' All the alchohol that she had consumed finally took effect, and her brain didn't take kindly to it. 'Great, I can't even think now.' She let her head fall back towards the floor.

"Ow."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the strange person that he had picked up from the streets. He took out the wide range of weapons that he had taken from his pockets, and set them on the desk by the door.

"I believe these are yours. When you are well enough to walk over here and get them, you may leave. Your internal organs are minorly damaged, but that is the price of threatening me." he said coldly.

Tenten groaned loudly and tried again to get up.

"Yah, don't help me. There's a big hole in my gut, but no, I'm doing fine, even though it hurts like hell when I move. Nope, stay where you are, no need to assist me." she called out.

"If you say so." he turned around, ready to leave.

Tenten responded through grit teeth, "That was sarcasm. Yes, I do need help getting up, please and thank you."

Smirking, Neji strided over and yanked her back onto the couch by the arm.

"Anything else, your majesty?"

"Yes, where am I?"

"My place. I would have left you, but my conscience kicked in."

"And when can I go?"

"When you can reach your arsenal, and kill me. No. As soon as you're well, I'm taking you to the station."

"As in the police station?" Tenten smiled as she saw him roll his eyes.

"Yes. As in the police station."

"Oh, do you have some blankets?"

"No. Shut up."

"But I'm cold. Shouldn't you at least treat your people in custody with kindness?"

"SHUT UP."

ooooooo

End of Chapter 5.

Whoa... I spent so much time on this chapter. Anyways, hope you had fun! If there is anything wrong, drop me a comment! (Thanks, AnimeFreakPerson, for your idea about Kakashi, I'll see if it fits with the story later on!)


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer**: CtrlV ... I do not own Naruto. If I did, though, Tenten wouldn't have had to go against Temari in the Chuunin prelims.

Thank you, reviewers for coming back, and back, and back. Actually... you are my only reviewers. Fancy that. Anyways, it's been nothing but cold, wet, and rainy with a touch of fog for almost a week here, and I am seriously moody and stupid feeling, so I am lacking the inspiration I need. I don't know where my Editor is either...

Um... yes, so I present you with the 6th chapter of the series.

ooooooo

The first few rays of morning sunshine came too early for Ino. Smashing her hand on the snooze button of her alarm clock, which read 7:01, and grumbling loudly, she rolled off the queen sized bed onto the carpeted floor. She stomped to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Ten minutes later, Ino emerged from the washroom, feeling slightly more awake. She threw open the wardrobe, and after a great deal of rummaging around, found an outfit suitable for working at a police station. Pinstripe pants and a floral top. Before entering the washroom again, she rapped on her prisoner's head with her knuckles.

"Hey, I'm going to go to work soon. I'll leave you some food on your lap and remove your gag. How you're going to eat it is up to you, but I'm not stupid enough to untie you. I hope you like muffins."

'I am too damn nice... Hinata is probably starving that man.' she thought, shaking her head.

After getting dressed, she grabbed her bag, registration forms, and two muffins. One for this Shikamaru, one for herself. After patting him on the cheek lightly, to make sure he was awake, Ino put the blueberry muffin on his lap and removed his gag.

"Yah, good morning to you too. How am I supposed to eat this with my hands tied? I can't bend over either." he continued innocently. "I have an idea! Why don't you untie me, and lock me into the bathroom? You can push the chest of drawers over the door, so I can't get out!" Shikamaru tried his best not to smirk in triumph.

Ino glanced at the alarm clock and sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm late for work, let's hurry it up. Hold the muffin the best you can." She untied his feet from the chair, and led him to the bathroom. After shoving him in, she grabbed the chair and tipped it underneath the doorknob.

"There we go. Have fun!" she muttered before running out the door.

ooooooo

A knock on the door roused Tenten from her slumber. By instinct, she burrowed herself deeper into the blankets and mumbled, "Five more minutes... I swear, I'll get up then." Then she remembered where she was. Groaning loudly, she called out hoarsely, "What is it?"

The voice outside the door answered, "I'm going to work."

The door opened, and Neji stepped into the pitch dark room. He walked over to the coffee table in front of the sofa, and put down a tray of food.

"I don't want any prisoners dying in my custody. And don't even think of hunger strike. I'll be back by six." He turned to leave, when Tenten called out,

"Wait, can you drop by my house and get my hamster? It might get really lonely here. Oh... and tell my brother that I won't be going home anytime soon."

Neji stared at her blankly. "You expect me to know where you live? What am I, a maid?"

"Well, my brother must be very worried by now... maybe he might even call the police! And how ironic it would be, if they found out that I'm here."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"Clever boy. I live in 43 level 4 of building 15 at Heng Fai Chun. Do you have the key? I'd think you would, since you even have my daggers."

"No, I don't have your key."

"Oh, then you'll do it. Good." With great effort, she got out her key from her pant's front pocket and handed it over to Neji, who stared at the key for several moments, and headed out the door.

"Thank you," he heard the girl say.

ooooooo

Hinata left the hotel after jamming a piece of toast into Kiba's mouth to shut him up. Arriving at the police station, she was shocked to see her stupid cousin in his office as usual. She was about to walk away before he could see her, but Neji had already looked up. Hinata frowned as she saw him gesture to come into his office. She opened the door, and started her stuttering act.

"Y-yes, Officer H-Hyuuga?"

Neji rolled his eyes, dismissing the stuttering act immediately. "Hinata, what is going on? I saw you last night. You and your friends."

She gave a superior grin, and a look that said "wouldn't-you-like-to-know", desperately hiding her concern for Tenten.

"Well, since when I came to work, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba were not here. I was supposed to be missing too, wasn't I, cousin."

Hinata smirked at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about." she responded, and left the tiny room. Once she had gotten back to her desk, she dialed Sakura's hotel number.

"Hello? Sakura? This is Hinata. Trouble, Neji's here at the station. Uh-huh. I know. I'm worried... who knows what my crazy cousin did to her. She might be dead, for all he cares. I'll get Ino at break."

ooooooo

All morning, Ino had to wait on one of the three police chiefs at the station... a woman in her 50's, who kept on saying to her, "Call me Tsunade, not Miss, not Ma'am. Tsunade." She had another assistant, a lady in her late 20's called Shizune.

"Yamanaka. Go get me a cup of coffee. Black, no sugar." ordered Tsunade.

Ino bowed her head meekly and ran off to the break room, skidding right into Hyuuga Neji. She took one look at him, and took several steps back.

'Shit... wasn't Tenten supposed to get him out of the way? Wait... if he's here, than what happened to Tenten... shit!'

Neji gave her a hard look.

'I swear, she was holding on to Shikamaru's arm last night... ' he thought.

He walked past her and paused to say, "When I find enough proof..." before going back to his office.

Ino squeaked quietly and ran into the break room as if tigers were after her.

ooooooo

After talking on the phone with Hinata, Sakura sat back down on the bed and faced Sasuke. She took the gag out of his mouth, and waited until he ran out of questions before asking him a question.

"This Hyuuga Neji. Is he violent?"

Sasuke looked at her funny before replying, "I've read his records..."

"And what did they say?"

"He is very violent."

Sakura frowned, and fell back onto the bed, failing to notice that Sasuke was grinning.

ooooooo

Shikamaru untied his hands the moment Ino left the hotel room, using his handy dandy pocket knife he always kept up his sleeve. He took off the blindfold, and tried to open the door.

'She's not as stupid as I thought... the old chair trick.'

Shikamaru jerked the door towards him, than pushed. The door flew right open.

'How troublesome...' he thought as walked out of the hotel.

ooooooo

Tenten grinned. If Neji thought that she really was that weak, he must be stupid. With a little effort, and a small grimace of pain, she sat up and looked around, making sure that if she fell, there would be some way to pull herself back up. Before getting up, Tenten got two hair elastics out of her pockets and put her hair up in her signature buns. And so, she started her long journey to her arsenal.

ooooooo

End of 6th chapter.

Well, tomorrow I'll be going on a bus trip to California for... 9 days. So there will be no further chapters until I come back. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me through a review.

So now, I bid all my readers adieu, or whatever you say, and see you all in 9 days!


	7. Kazekage Interprises

**Disclaimer:** Copy and paste... I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tenten would get all these cool jutsus XDD.

And so, I am back from my trip to California. If you would like a little copy of my "journal", drop me a note. One of the things that I have learned is that girls go wild for cool, reserved, un-interested guys. Uh huh. Anyways, 9 days in a sunny place has done miracles... and somehow gave me allergies. So I was coughing and sneezing most of the time I was there. And the fact that I was trapped on a bus 10 hours a day with a hyperactive 9-year-old didn't help. At least I met a wondahful (as I told my pally... heh) new friend. You're out there somewhere, doubt you're reading this though. Anyways, thanks bunches.

More thanks to my reviewers.

ooooooo

A woman with sandy blonde hair looked up from her cup of coffee, her eyes drawn to the sight of a man walking through the streets in a tired manner. His black hair was drawn up into a ponytail-ish shape by the top of his head, and he was clothed in different shades of green. Dark green pants, a fishnet sort of shirt underneath another coat with darker green trimmings. The woman crossed her pant-suited legs, and put down her coffee, continuing to gaze at the young man.

After Shikamaru turned the corner, the lady got out a cell phone from her purse, and punched the buttons fiercely. She drummed a tattoo on the tabletop as she waited for the person on the other side to pick up her call.

"Hello, Kazekage Interprises, Baki speaking." a deep man's voice said.

She responded with an icy, "Get Gaara."

"Wait a moment please."

The woman rolled her eyes as she spent the next several minutes listening to piano music. 'How long does it really take to walk across an office?'

Another voice, a more... powerful one stopped Mozart from blaring. "Gaara speaking."

She straightened up in her seat as if the man was right in front of her. "It's me. Terrible news, victim number two has been spotted roaming the streets."

"Yamanaka has failed her mission," hissed Gaara. "Collect her in as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir."

ooooooo

"Hinata, your crazy cousin is here." squeaked Ino as she washed her hands.

It was the first break of the day, and both had met in the lady's room. Hinata took out her eyeliner and carefully redrew the lines around her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she thought.

"Yah, I saw him too. I'm worried as to where Tenten is. I contacted Sakura, and she phoned me back a while later to check his portfolio... he has a knack for giving the people he's after... injuries. Neji... he's learned a type of martial arts from my father. I was supposed to study it too, but I declined. It basically... damages the inner organs."

Ino frowned deeply, and fingered the lines on her forehead as she did so. "We better find Tenten quick... and pray that Neji won't do any research about her."

"No kidding... if there is one thing to expect about Tenten... it's the fact that she is unpredictable." Hinata snorted as they both exited the restroom.

ooooooo

A knock on his door startled Neji out of his thoughts. He swore quietly, and got up to open the door. And there was Shikamaru. Neji opened and closed his mouth several times like a golfish, and regained full consciousness, pulling his partner into his office and shutting the door.

Shikamaru sat down on the chair opposite of Neji's, and gave a cheeky little smile, which was returned with a glare from Neji.

"What happened last night? Where were you?" questioned he-with-white-eyes.

Nara Shikamaru shrugged and responded, "Tied up, blindfolded, and gagged in a hotel room. The girl tried to lock me into the bathroom this morning, but I got out."

"I saw that girl, the blonde, here."

Shikamaru looked at Neji weirdly, and finally asked, "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Her nameplate read 'Yamanaka Ino.' She is Tsunade's new assistant. Kiba and Sasuke are also missing. And I swear I saw my stupid little cousin with the group of women who tried to kidnap us yesterday." Neji turned his computer monitor towards Shikamaru, showing him a screen full of data about Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino... body removal... theft... spying..." read Shikamaru.

Neji nodded again, and opened up another window, this one about Hinata.

"I should have done a check-up on cousin dearest earlier." he said grimly.

"Hyuuga Hinata... robbery... vandalism... fraud... murder..." Shikamaru murmured. "She looks so innocent in her photo, too."

His friend replied, "One of their friends tried to attack me, she got injured though. Locked in my apartment. Don't know her name, but she had a lot of weapons."

"And another one... pink hair. She was weird... we shouldn't have let her take Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed.

ooooooo

Several hours later, Neji stood outside of the building where his prisoner supposedly lived. He shook his head, and stepped into the elevator and pressed the 4 button repeatedly until the doors closed.

'Why do I even bother? Hamsters? Brother?' he shook his head angrily at himself as he ran the doorbell of apartment number 43. 'You're getting soft, Hyuuga Neji.'

Footsteps were heard, and the door opened.

ooooooo

Lee was used to all sorts of people coming to the door. Gangsters, drug dealers, rich business men, beautiful pink-haired girls and loud-mouthed blondes, weapon distributors, and other kinds of riff-raff. But this man... Lee was afraid of him. This man had an air of power, a threat. The white eyed stranger glared at Lee, and finally spoke.

"Your sister will not be going home anytime soon. And I need to pick up her hamsters."

He gawked at this stranger, and recalled what Tenten had confided him several months ago...

_"Lee, my new job is dangerous. Weird people are going to show up around. So if I am in any trouble, someone will come to the door and ask for hamsters. This person will probably be the one who is causing the trouble. Ask them if they want to stay for dinner; if it is one of my associates, they would reply 'No thank you, the carrot soup makes me itch' and come in. Shut the door, and they will brief you in. If they are not my friends, they'll say something else about the dinner. Tell them that the hamsters have died, and ask about me. After they leave, phone this number for back-up. Tell them that Tenten is not able to continue the mission any further."_

_He looked at the piece of paper his older sister handed him._

_"Tenten, I don't get it... why did you leave your old job? What mission?"_

_"Don't ask about my business," she said, poking his forehead. "just be careful, okay?"_

_Lee nodded, and looked at her with adoring eyes. "Okay, sister."_

Lee answered in a shaky voice, "The hamsters passed away while she was out. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The man raised an eyebrow and walked back towards the elevator.

"No, that's alright." echoed through the hallway as Lee closed the door, half paralyzed in fear. He ran to the coffee table and rummaged through the pile of bills, looking for that little scrap of paper... the scrap that would save his beloved sister.

ooooooo

Neji was deep in thought the whole forty-five minutes it took to go home. Where was Inuzuka and Uchiha? What was the purpose of kidnapping them? Why had they even tried? Who was telling them this, or were they doing this without any order? When were the police officers going to be released?

He was still in a daze as he unlocked his apartment door. One gaze at the walls, and he snapped out of his trance immediately. Blood. Bloody handprints on the walls. Blood on floor. Neji carefully followed the handprints leading to his food storage in the kitchen. He looked in... nothing. Just rows and rows of food.

Neji gasped, and looked around. 'Was this a trap?' he thought, when something whipped past his left ear. He turned, and glanced at the wall behind him. A throwing star! He turned back around, and saw in front of him, his supposedly immobile captive. A river of blood trickled down her arm, the cut hidden by her long sleeved shirt. Stains covered her khakis and her stance wasn't very stable.

Tenten laughed quietly, and tightened her grip on her dagger, using her other hand to reach for a kunai.

"You underestimated me, Hyuuga. I won't miss again."

She threw the object... but before it could make it halfway through the room, a gust of wind made the kunai sail through the window. Wait... a gust of wind?

An older woman with sandy colored hair stood grinning by the door, large fan in hand.

"Why... Tenten... you failed. I thought I saw Hyuuga here walking around... and I was right. Your brother phoned and confirmed. I'll have to bring you in."

Tenten widened her eyes.

"Temari."

ooooooo

End of Chapter 7.

Ooh... the sand siblings are coming in! XDD So... in this chapter, we find out that the four were hired by Gaara. We all know what happened in the manga and anime; Tenten got her ass kicked by Temari. Will that happen again in this fanfiction? Maybe. Check back in several days to find out!


	8. Legendary Three

**Disclaimer:** I shudder to think how many times I will have to say this. "I do not own Naruto, or the manga would have shown whether Chouji and Neji died or not."

Thank you, reviewers! (too lazy to check names... heh. Shoot me.)

Oh yes... and I am quite sure if Gaara's eyes are emerald, if they aren't... tell me please, those of you who are die-hard fans of him. I'm pretty sure Tenten doesn't have a decided last name yet... and Rock Tenten doesn't sound that good... so I've decided to make Lee adopted. So Tenten will be... Sakami Tenten? Hehehe... that is all the Japanese I can remember right now, chopped off the "tama". If it means anything rude... tell me please.

ooooooo

He gazed at the man across the desk. The brother of his hadn't slept for many weeks, and dark patches encircled his emerald eyes which glared back. Kankurou shivered a bit, and averted his gaze to the mahogany desk... the same color as the hair on Gaara's head... who's chilly voice ended Kankurou's sudden fascination in desks.

"You just came into my office to stare at me and my desk. Leave if there isn't anything important to tell me."

Kankurou placed several folders onto the desk mentioned above.

"The Orochimaru thing isn't going too well. Only two have been successful in abducting their targets. Temari are taking care of the failures."

"Will back-up be needed?"

"She should be able to handle them."

ooooooo

Tenten's knees shook slightly inside her baggy khakis. The kunais in her pockets rattled against each other, giving away the fact that she had weapons stored. Tenten reached for several needles.

'Time to try out what Tsuchi taught me...' she thought, half heartedly throwing a belled needle and a plain needle at Temari, both blocked by the woman's fan.

"Is that all you can do? Honestly, Sakami Tenten.," laughed Temari as she took a gun out of the inner pocket of her Chanel dress suit, "did you think you could beat me with your simple weapons?"

ooooooo

Neji slowly inched away from the women, towards the back of the couch while mentally logging her name... Sakami Tenten. Hiding himself from view, Neji reached underneath the sofa and groped around until he found what he was looking for. His own gun. He sprang up, and fired a shot into the ceiling.

Temari automatically pointed her gun at Tenten.

"Any moves, officer, and the girl goes down."

Much to her surprise and Tenten's dismay, he just shrugged. "Not my problem."

'That stupid stupid stupid man! What happened to his job? Protecting citizens? I can't just die like this!' she thought angrily. She took the chance and swept up her arm in one controlled swing, knocking the gun out of Temari's hand. Before the older woman could realize what was going on, Tenten dropped down to her knees and swung her leg out, causing her to lose her balance. Tenten held Temari's arms back and pinned her down, grinning triumphantly.

"Well, Temari, do you think I did well? What do you think it will be out of five?"

ooooooo

'Well, fancy that. They have records of us on their police files... can't have that there for everyone to see. Delete.' thought Hinata as she moved the mouse and got rid of the evidence that would ruin their mission. She giggled lightly and shut off her computer.

Hinata cleared up the pile of paper on her desk and got up, ready to leave, when she heard voices down the hall. She looked at her watch. 6:07 pm.

'I thought Ino and I were the last ones here...' she thought as she got up to check who it could be. Shrieks of "You pervert!" could be heard... but what was scary was that it was a male voice. Hinata peeked her head out the door, and quickly stepped back as a two men ran down the halls. She caught a brief glance of the men: a blonde man in his early 20's, and a slightly older man with curiously silver hair. The blonde seemed to be holding a book, but she could be wrong.

Hinata stepped into the hallway and stared at the policemen wrestling at the end of hallway. The blonde seemed to be losing. Just as she was about to make a comment on their ridiculous behavior, he looked up at her and threw a small orange book at her.

"Catch!" he called.

She barely caught it with her fingertips, and leafed through the book. Her face wrinkled in disgust, and she whipped the book back at him. His silver-haired friend caught it and put it into the inner pocket of his jacket with a look of triumph.

"That is disgusting!" Hinata spat out, momentarily forgetting about her innocent act. She took a closer look at the couple.

One of them had long, spiky, bushy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing what looked like an orange track suit. The other had long silver hair that quiffed up, a mask covering his mouth and nose, and wasn't as fashionably deprived as his friend.

The blonde one scowled lightly at her.

"You weren't supposed to give it back to him you know."

His comrade pushed him aside and said, "Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi. This impudent little brat here is Uzumaki Naruto. And when someone tells you their name, it is good manners to tell them yours."

Hinata blinked and remembered her stuttering act.

"I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata, Mister Orochimaru's n-new assistant." She blushed slightly under Uzumaki's intense stare. Had he seen through her act?

'She likes me!' thought a delighted Naruto. He beamed at the retreating back of Hinata, who had gone back to her desk. Kakashi peered at the goofy smile on his younger friend's face, and smirked behind his mask.

"Come on, Romeo. We're supposed to be sorting out those files."

ooooooo

There were three people on the other side of the door. Three very important people. One was important enough to be the target for an assasination plan.

'Our assasination plan,' grinned Ino. She was sitting at her desk outside of Tsunade's office, listening to her and to other men argue over something... bullet proof vests for the K9 unit? Ino snorted to herself. Imagine that, dogs wearing bulletproofed vests. They'll be weighed down!

She and Hinata had found some files to look over after everyone has left, tabs on all the important officers in Hong Kong that may throw a wrench in their gears. Ino thumbed at several folders on her lap. The "elders" in the office were once called the Legendary Three, feared by all criminals in this great city. That was more than thirty years ago. Now, they sport double chins, wrinkles, and greying hair.

'Jiraiya, captain of the big, showy, flashy SWAT, Tsunade, head of the small but important strategic department, and Orochimaru himself, head of investigation. I wonder if they are too old already to stay awhile and play.' Ino leaned back on her chair tried to listen to their conversation as best as she could through a wall.

Among the files that she took from the huge filing cabinet in Tsunade's office was information about all of their male victims, Hatake Kakashi, and Yakushi Kabuto. No one else looked important enough.

ooooooo

End of Chapter 8.

Aii... sorry for not updating! I ran out of ideas right after the Tenten scene, and school started. I have a whole list of excuses too, in case you didn't believe those two XD. Laziness too. Hmm...

I may change the pairings later... NaruHina sounds pretty cute. We'll see!


	9. Memories

**Disclaimer**: I am running out of ideas... so I'll just say, "If I owned Naruto... he wouldn't be wearing that tacky suit. He'll be wearing Gai's body suit of youth."

Hmm... interesting response from AnimeFreakPerson when I mentioned NaruHina... lol. And yes, I know, Hinata is way too OOC... but hey, this chapter may explain it a little. Ah yes, and I hope you KibaHina fans will be happy after this chapter.

ooooooo

Three hours later, after they made sure everyone has left the station, the Legendary Three got down to business. Tsunade got out of her chair and unlocked her filing cabinet, taking out a very thick folder that had the word "Kazekage" scrawled across the front with black felt. She slammed it onto her table, and sat back down.

"Gentlemen, feast your eyes on this."

A thickly built man with bushy white hair flipped the folder open and read aloud the first blurb, "Presently, the Kazekage Interprises is one of the newest and most successful gang on the streets. Led by a man who goes by the name of Gaara, the word on the street is that once the Kazekage Interprises decided you will take a trip behind the veil, you will. They hire people from all around the world, and it is hard to determine exactly how many people Gaara has taken under his wing." Jiraiya flipped through the next several pages and frowned.

A thin, pale man with long straight black hair sitting next to him paused to admire his own fingernails before sighing. "So why are you digging up this file to share? What is this, show and tell?"

The blonde woman with a huge chest glared at him. "You must have been on break for so long that you have forgotten that once you put that badge on," Tsunade paused for a moment to reach across the desk and gave Orochimaru's chest a hard poke, pointing at his Hong Kong Police badge afterwards, "you are responsible for citizens' safety. The Kazekage Interprises is threatening to society."

Jiraiya cackled like a mad hen as he left the office. 'Just like the old times.' he thought, closing the door on the two.

ooooooo

Sakura sighed as she flopped onto her queen-sized bed in the hotel room. The whole day has gone by, and Uchiha Sasuke hasn't said a single thing. She glanced at the prisoner, who hadn't eaten or gone to the washroom for the whole day and cleared her throat.

"Do you need to use the washroom?" No answer.

"How about some food?" Still no answer.

"Are you still alive?" Sakura squeaked in fear. She walked closer and checked his pulse.

ooooooo

Hinata was annoyed.

Not only had Ino blown her off for hot pot, but Nara Shikamaru had escaped. But the bad luck didn't stop there. By the time she had walked back to the hotel room in Kowloon, she had been bitten by a random dog, splashed with water by a truck, and tripped over a rogue orange as she walked past the market. To add insult to injury, the hotel elavator was broken so she had to walk up to her seventh floor room.

So when she walked through the door, Hinata had the black storm cloud over her head.

Kiba lifted his head up as he heard the door slam shut and footsteps stomping towards him. He winced slightly; the chick was in a bad mood.

Hinata fought the idea to slap the tied up man around, just to vent out her anger, finally deciding against it. It wasn't really his fault... she sighed and took out a bag of white bread she had bought on the way back.

"White bread, want any?" she said through gritted teeth. Not waiting for an answer, she took the cloth out of Kiba's mouth, more gently this time.

Inuzuka Kiba would have usually said no to white bread. Grain bread was much more nutritious. But this was a man who hadn't eaten since twelve hours ago. He would have eaten raw coffee beans if there was any.

Kiba managed to croak out, "Yah, bread please." His voice cracked from not using it for so many hours.

She ripped the piece of bread into several smaller pieces and shuddered. 'I'll have to hand feed him if I'm not going to untie him. If he gets untied, he'll escape. Eww... handfeeding.' Hinata swallowed the growing urge to vomit and gave the first piece to the man.

Kiba had finished off half of the loaf of bread and three cups of water.

"You know, you actually aren't the total bitch I thought you were." he commented.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Really? Would you prefer me to be mean full-time?"

ooooooo

_A seven-year-old Hinata plopped down onto the backyard grass and sobbed quietly as her little sister continued to gloat. Wisps of Hanabi's harsh words kept on repeating in her mind, over and over again, muting out the current ravings._

"You're so weak, Hinata. I can already beat your level of martial arts. Neji is so much better than you. You're so useless, Hinata."

_Her father offered no sympathy. "_You don't try hard enough. Look how good your little sister is."

_Neji was no exception. Even though he didn't speak with words, his scornful eyes told it all._

_Everyday it was the same routine._

_You're weak. You're stupid. You're useless._

"These are the expenses of being too nice_." a voice told her._

ooooooo

"What do you mean by _'Tenten has gotten stronger'_, Temari?" hissed Kankurou.

She grit her teeth and refrained from whipping the icepack at her sibling. Instead, she leaned back further on the leather couch.

"You know Gaara isn't going to be happy about that." he added, smiling as Temari's face paled a little.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I blew it. I hadn't expected her to be calm, I thought she would have panicked like last time. I went easy on her. Alright? Now please, think of some way to tell this to Gaara that won't risk my life."

ooooooo

Tenten had walked out of the apartment as soon as she could, finding her way through the streets to a tiny little restaurant beside an alley. She wrinkled her nose as she caught a wiff of the dumpster behind it and entered the building. Tenten weaved through the tables of hungry people to the very back booth that had the sign 'Reserved' on it and sat down, patiently waiting for the waitress to come and take her orders.

A young woman around the same age as her with long black hair tied back with a purple ribbon came with a notepad.

"Hello, can I take your order?" she chirped in a high-pitched voice.

Tenten smiled and looked past her waitress. Besides this woman, there were two other waiters in this tiny little restaurant. One man with terrible posture, and another with huge hair. She had come to the right place.

"Yes... I'm ready to place my order. I would like a small order of fries with a large Coke." Tenten said.

The waitress' eyes widened a little. "I'm sorry, but we're out of fries. How about a BLT sandwich?"

"Hmm... but without the lettuce please." She smiled as she spoke the last word of the code. Good thing she had remembered the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to come with me to speak to the manager."

The waitress gestured Tenten to follow her, loudly exclaiming that she can't take the L out of BLT until they were safely in the back alley.

"So, Tenten, what is it?" The woman's voice dropped an entire octave.

"Ah... Kin, good to hear that your voice isn't giving way to all that squeaking you do in there." smirked Tenten.

ooooooo

End of Chapter 9. Ah... finally finished this chapter. So much homework... stupid Mr. Something.

I'm going to be starting to add more characters in... it might make the story a bit more confusing... but what I'm hoping to do is create more angles so that it will be harder for me to run out of inspiration. The Sound Five should be added in shortly.


End file.
